Fighting for him: Fighting for humanity
by zeusfluff
Summary: Even though he was gone, she had more of a reason now to fight against the V's. She was going to do everything in her power to help Project Ares defeat the V's. *My version of Season 3 if there had been one.*
1. Fighting for him: Fighting for humanity

**Fighting for him Fighting for humanity**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the V characters. Date Started: 8/26/15. Date Finished: 8/26/15. Summary: Even though he was gone, she had more of a reason now to fight against the V's. She was going to do everything in her power to help Project Ares defeat the V's.

* * *

It'd been three weeks since she'd buried Tyler. But she kept everything bottled up. She'd eaten but had slept very little. Maybe two or three hours a night. The work she'd done, the work she was doing now was too important. Even though Tyler was gone, she had more of a reason to fight against the V's. She felt a hand on her shoulder shaking it. Opening her eyes, she locked them on Kendrick who furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Evans go home and get some rest. Come back with a fresh pair of eyes tomorrow. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she found she was still clutching a photo of her and Ty from when he was maybe two or three months old.

"Home? What's there for me? Other than a bunch of pictures and memories. I'm alone. Anna murdered my son in cold blood. I cannot just idly sit by and do _nothing_ anymore. We have to keep hitting back until we are rid of each and every one of them."

* * *

New York Mothership: Anna's office

"Marcus. Everything is going according to plan. Send a tracker down and bring me Agent Erica Evans. I must question her personally. About her involvement with the Fifth Column. The next order of business: Where are we with Concordia? Are all projects close to completion?"

Marcus nodded yes and his face stayed stony and serious.

"Yes my queen. The other projects in all cities worldwide report that they are at 86 percent. They should reach completion within the next 12 hours."

Grinning like she'd just heard the best news in the world, Anna stared out the window at the New York Skyline. _Everything was going according to plan._

"Marcus, send that tracker down to find Agent Evans. I want to know what her plans are with Fifth Column and when they'll strike next. When she is captured speak with her. If that fails to gather information send the scours."

To Be Continued…


	2. A time machine won't fix this

**Chapter 2: A time machine won't fix this**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the V characters. Date Started: 8/27/15. Date Finished: 8/31/15.

* * *

Erica knew that even with a time machine it wouldn't fix all the damage done by the V's. She couldn't focus on Tyler, on what she'd lost. Not right now. Right now she was busy looking through profiles of six different people who could be V hunters. Inside she felt her soul weeping, but on the outside she'd been hardened by the pain and grief her son's death had caused. Her eyes wandered to the old picture of her and Tyler as an infant. She'd taped it to the computer monitor to remind her not to lose focus on what she was fighting for. But of course, how could she forget? Suddenly a photo of a tall man appeared on her screen. He had round-rimmed glasses and a scar on his left cheek. He looked like anyone else and to her luck he lived in Brooklyn. Motioning for Paul to come towards her, Erica clicked on the screen a few times with the mouse to get an address.

"Paul I think I've got something."

Kendrick quickly strolled over towards Erica and pulled up a chair next to her.

"What've you got Evans?"

Smiling for the first time in about a month Erica pointed at the photo staring back at her.

"Mark Bryson. Age: 34. He's been detained several times by the DEA for smuggling heroin. That's the cover story at least."

Kendrick furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. Another thought came to mind.

"So Evans, I've been meaning to ask you: What's this I'm hearing about the purpose of the Red Sky and red rain?"

Swallowing, Erica stopped typing in Aliases and looked Paul straight in the eye.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that the Visitors want human's for breeding."

Kendrick stared at her stony faced and then turned when he heard a voice.

"The purpose of Red Sky is to make all human females on Earth fertile. All the females of child-bearing age."

Erica closed her eyes and bit her lip. Heart hammering in her chest she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the eyes of Joshua. A general pushed Joshua and Lisa forward, the two landing on their knees.

"Found these two wandering around outside. They seem to know a lot about what the V's are planning. Can we trust them Agent Evans?"

Nodding she gave a small smile to both Joshua and Lisa.  
"Yes they can help us. Their Fifth Column. They can help us. You wouldn't have access to these two without _me._ Yes they are visitors, and they are our best allies and best chance at defeating Anna."

Erica swore that she could see a hint of a smile dawn on Joshua's face. It was as if looking at her was like finding a long lost friend. A frown replaced Joshua's smile.

"Unfortunately for you Agent Evans, you are at the top of the queen's list. She's selected you for breeding first."

Erica felt as if she were going to vomit. How could she defeat the V if she couldn't even be out in the open? Disgusted, aghast, frightened and confused Erica knew the risks of being out in the open, but her best chance at surviving this was to stick with Joshua and Lisa. She looked to Lisa and explained what would happen.

"What your mother doesn't realize is that human women don't lay eggs like the Visitors do. We bear our children and carry them here."

She placed her hands on her stomach for emphasis. Lisa had a question hanging on her lips.

"How many children can human females have at once?"

Erica paled at the thought. She was astonished at how little Lisa still knew about humanity. She was like a small child in a grown body.

"The last I'd heard 8. Now is there any way you can contact more allies on the ship?"

Joshua shook his head no and folded his hands in front of him. He looked as if he were thinking on a very serious subject.

"No. The queen banished us to live our lives among humans. We are no longer allowed to board the ship. However, I managed to acquire and bring various medical supplies with me. I assure you they are harmless. This scanner will detect if you have high levels of Phosphorus in your blood. None of the items I have with me are intrusive."

Erica's gut clenched at the thought.

"Is there a room I may examine you in?"

Joshua had always been polite with Erica, and she trusted him with her life. However, the four generals surrounding the two rogue Visitor's didn't. Guns were now raised towards them. Erica threw her hands up and became slightly irritated.

"Guys relax! It's just a medical scanner. It won't hurt you."

Although she knew it wouldn't harm any of the human's in the room, in the past the V's had used medical instruments to gain an upper hand against humanity. Still skeptical the general's stood their ground. Erica demonstrated for them as Joshua scanned the span of her right arm.

"See? It doesn't hurt. He was checking to see if I had a broken bone."

Hesitating the four generals looked at the scan taken of Erica's arm. No fractures or clean breaks. Just a solid unbroken bone. Nodding with hesitancy the general in the back gave approval.

"Alright. There's a room down the hall you can use. But you've only got 10 minutes. There will be guards posted outside the door the whole time. If something goes wrong with Agent Evans, we'll storm the room and you _Joshua_ will disappear somewhere not even your own kind can find you."

Erica followed Joshua down the hallway and into the room. Shutting the door, she found a soft chair to sit in. She watched as he pulled the scanner from his pocket and recalibrated it so it was in a different scanning mode. Running the scanner along the length of her body Joshua sighed. If this weren't a dire situation they were in, she would laugh. He was more human than he gave himself credit for. Swallowing, she felt herself tense.

"I'm sorry to have to give you upsetting news Agent Evans, but your Phosphorus levels are nearly 400 times what they should be."

Inside she felt herself begin to quiver with fear, anger, confusion and an assortment of many other emotions she wasn't quite sure she understood right at the moment. Diving in she asked a question that was blooming in her mind.

"What happens to me if she succeeds?"

She felt like vomiting again. A serious mask fell over Joshua's face.

"The queen will select a V male for you to mate with. If you have a male you will survive, but the queen will dispose of you after you've given birth. If you have a female, you will lose your life before you even make it to term."

Her mind was racing, she couldn't let this happen. It would mean the extinction of the entire human race. Getting up from the chair, she all but ripped the door open and found the nearest garbage can. Emptying what little contents she had left in her stomach, she looked up in time to see Paul walking down the hallway towards her. His forehead knit in concern, he approached her.

"Went that bad huh? You're not…"  
Glaring up at him and nose flaring she wiped her mouth with the back of her left hand.

"Of course not Paul. The very idea makes my skin crawl, my head ache and my insides quiver with fear. I'm a walking target."

As she made her way back to her desk she felt faint. This was almost too much to take in at once. Chris guided her to the chair and she lowered herself down into it. Paul came back with a glass of water.

"You alright?"

Erica shook her head no and recounted what Joshua told her.

"No. How would you feel if you were in my shoes? If a V doctor told you that Anna was going to pick someone on her ship for you to be 'with' and you had to give birth to a child, preferably a male, she would dispose of you after giving birth. I wouldn't survive if it was a female. But I am not letting any of it happen. If it does happen, it means the extinction of everyone on Earth, and not just the women."

Chris tried to wrap his brain around what Erica just told him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he most definitely had her back.

To Be Continued…


	3. Ticking of the clock

**Chapter 3: Ticking of the clock: time isn't on our side**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the V characters. Date Started: 9/2/15. Date Finished: 9/27/15.

* * *

"It is vital that we strike somewhere the queen will not expect."

Nodding Erica thought on what Joshua said. Destroying the eggs had only hampered Anna's plans slightly, but not enough to get to her completely. What they needed to do was strike a Concordia site. From there they could figure out the rest. Tapping her fingers on the desk in front of her, she let out a humorless laugh.

"Here I thought destroying her eggs would bring down the ship. It only made her angry and bring out Red Sky. Now look at the mess we're in? We need to go after Mark Bryson. He lives in Brooklyn. Let's go. We think he may be fleeing soon. This is our chance to get him while he's not looking."

A strange feeling began to form in Erica's stomach, but she knew that being nervous and worried about this situation wasn't helping. So instead, she shelved both fears and focused on what was in front of her.

* * *

Brooklyn, New York

8:02 EST

"Put your hands where I can see them! Right now!"

Mark Bryson did as he was told, but Erica had little time to realize the object he held in his hand. A sudden stinging sensation spread over her neck and she felt herself falling to the cold and hard floor. The breath knocked out of her, Erica saw white. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

"Welcome back to the land of the living. You gave us quite a scare Evans."

Blinking her eyes, Erica let them focus on Kendrick. Worry lines crisscrossed his face. She watched as he crossed the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"What's going on? What happened to me?"

Avoiding eye contact with her Kendrick cleared his throat.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Erica. You've been gone for a month. There's something you should know…"

There it was again. That pit in her stomach. Swallowing, she pushed the covers over her back and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Pushing herself to her feet, Erica looked at herself in horror.

"No. This has gone far enough. Anna can't succeed with her plan. Get Joshua in here now. I want this thing out of me. Where are my clothes?"

Kendrick stared at the closet in the corner of the room.

"In the closet there. But I don't think those will fit anymore…"

Glaring at her boss, Erica huffed and made her way to the closet. Ripping the door open, she found her clothes. Kendrick took it as his queue to leave the room. Struggling to put her shirt on she let out a frustrated sigh. It barely fit her anymore. Her pants didn't fit her at all. Throwing the garment on the floor she tore through the closet seeing if there was something else in there. Coming up with nothing, she sunk down to the floor and pulled the sheet from the bed and draped it around her. A sharp knock on the door made her look in the general direction. Behind it she heard Joshua's voice.

"May I come in Agent Evans?"

Not moving from her spot on the floor Erica nodded and responded.

"Come in."

Barely making eye contact with him, Erica chewed on her bottom lip as Joshua entered the room.

"How are you feeling Erica?"

Erica became annoyed but wrapped the sheet around her tighter and got to her feet.

"What do you think? I'm angry. I'm tired and I want this thing out of me."

Joshua's eyes held sympathy.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

Mouth hanging open, Erica closed it after a few moments. Shivering inwardly, Erica wanted to storm out of the room and distract herself with the computer. Joshua watched as she lowered herself to the bed. He added another thought.

"The child is female. You've lasted much longer than I originally anticipated. Things are going to be difficult for you. I have managed to find four other V doctors sympathetic to the human's cause. They can help with this very unique situation you're in. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Running a hand through her hair she looked past him towards the door.

"Yeah you can. Get me my partner. I want to talk to him."

Nodding Joshua left the room. A few minutes later Chris entered the room. At first a smile adorned his face.

"Glad to see you're awake Erica. Look at you…"

Erica shot a glare at Chris as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Right. This isn't a human baby we're talking about here."

Tears stung her eyes, but Erica didn't let them fall.

"I was gone for a month Chris. What happened to me? Anna's plan is succeeding so far, and we're losing. She can't succeed in building her army."

For the first time in 5 years, she didn't know what to do next. She felt lost. Her partner was her support beams now. With Joe and Tyler both gone, she didn't have anyone. Just her partner and the reptilian/human little girl tucked away inside her.

To Be Continued…


	4. A struggle for hope

**Chapter 4: A struggle for hope**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the V characters. Date Started: 9/27/15. Date Finished: 12/27/15.

* * *

Erica didn't like the fact that everyone was walking on eggshells around her. She was perfectly capable of doing things on her own. Chris seemed to be the only one that was as understanding as Joshua was. Kendrick had put her behind a desk to keep her safe. But she knew that they were afraid of what would happen if she were out in the open again. Anna would send out a tracker and she'd never be seen alive again. Brought out of her thoughts by the smell of a fresh cup of tea Erica smiled at Chris.

"Thought you could use a little break. Some tea and to stretch your legs. Need a hand up?"

Taking his hand, she used the other to brace the desk as she stood. Standing still for a brief moment or two, Erica waited. She could've sworn she felt a dull ache begin to present itself from deep inside her. Thinking nothing of it, other than sitting down for far too long she shook her head. Chris caught on.

"You ok?"

Nodding her head, she brushed Chris' comment aside and took a step forward.

"Yeah. I think it's just my sciatic nerve bothering me."

Chris taking note said nothing at first and kept walking next to her. As much as he tried to focus on something else, his mind always wandered to the reptilian/human child in her belly.

"This is a walk through the park for you isn't it? You handle this well."

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she wrapped her hand around his left wrist.

"You don't even know the half of it Chris. I'm not handling this well at all. I'm dreading the moment _this_ comes out of me."

Chris could see the terror in her eyes, and it was like nothing he'd ever seen before in her. Before she could get another word out, the dull ache returned, only it was increasing this time. She knew that this wasn't her sciatic nerve that was bothering her. This was it. Blowing out a breath, she closed her eyes. She didn't even realize she was gripping Chris' hand tighter than a vice. She could hear his voice before she opened up her eyes again.

"This is it?"

Erica was too focused on the pain to respond at the moment and nodded her head yes instead. She could hardly breathe and the pain seemed to increase ten-fold. She could feel Chris' hand on her upper back while the other in her vice-grip hand hadn't left.

"Can you move?"

Becoming irritated, Erica snapped at Chris.

"No _I can't!"_

Chris didn't take offense to her sudden outburst. He took everything in stride, so he stood still and didn't move until she loosened her grip on his left hand. She'd loosened her grip, but didn't let go.

"Thank you for not leaving me Chris. I know I can always trust you to do the right thing."

Erica couldn't relax though. She knew it wouldn't be long until the next contraction came.

"Anything you need Erica, name it. I'm there for you. You're like a sister to me."

She was very appreciative of everything that Chris had done for her in the last couple of months. Sometimes she wished Tyler were here for moral support. She looked into Chris' eyes and nodded with sincerity.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone when I give birth."

Chris gave Erica a warm smile and her hand a squeeze. She was nervous as she took a few steps forward. She knew what it was like to give birth to a human child, but _this?_ Taking another step forward, Erica doubled over in pain once more. She couldn't move again and squeezed her eyes shut trying to control her breath. Through gritted teeth she spoke to Chris next to her.

"God these are coming way too close together and very fast. I'm not having this _thing_ right here in the hallway."

Chris' eyes widened and he looked around frantically for anyone he could find. Before he could stop himself, he'd scooped Erica up in his arms and even though his back was screaming at him to cease what he was doing, he walked around the corner.

"Hey! Need some help here!"

Erica was darting her eyes back and forth, looking for any signs of danger. She was in a vulnerable state right now. She didn't need pity, but she wasn't able to stand upright either. Gazing into Chris' eyes, Erica tugged on his shirt.

"Put me down."

Chris complied and set Erica down on the carpeting below.

"Hey. Easy there now."

Glaring at her partner, Erica blew out another breath seemingly annoyed with his reassurances at the moment.

"Would you like a turn at this?"

Another cry escaped her mouth and she felt herself panicking. As the minutes ticked by, she felt it was going to swallow her completely whole. Everything blended together and she soon found faces surrounding her. The contraction subsiding for the time being, Erica saw that she had just been placed into a bed. Nurses were scurrying here and there, putting leads and monitors on her. She knew the drill. Another nurse put a blood pressure cuff around her left arm and spoke.

"I need you to stay absolutely still Erica."

Erica was too concerned about her fears at the moment to even register what the nurse had just told her. The monitor next to the bed began to beep. Erica's panic-stricken mind went into overdrive.

"What's going on? What's the matter?"

The nurse whose name was Ann was pushing a bunch of buttons on the touch screen in front of her frowned.

"Your blood pressure is slightly elevated. The baby's heart rate is normal. Just try and relax. I'll recheck your pressure in about 20 minutes. Ok?"

Wincing and biting her lip, Erica peered down at her stomach when she felt a foot kick at her ribcage.

"I'm 39 weeks, how can _she_ possibly have _any_ room to move around in there?"

It was Joshua who spoke instead of the confused nurse who stood at her left side.

"Normally V children are free to move about inside their eggs. But since this child is also human, _she_ has much more limited space. May I get you something for the pain?"

The nurse named Ann shook her head and pointed her index finger at Joshua.

"She isn't ready for an epidural yet. She's only 4 centimeters dilated."

Another thought crossed Erica's mind and settled as if it were something tangible and she could touch it right in front of her.

"What's she going to look like Joshua?"

Face paling, Erica finished her thought before Joshua could speak.

"You know what? I don't think I want to know."

A knock on the door made Erica look towards it.

"Come in."

Chris gave her another piece of ice and settled back in the chair. With tired eyes, Erica stared at Paul.

"Bolling. I've been looking for you. What are you doing here?"

Chris sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I promised Evans I'd stay with her. Sir. As a personal favor."

Kendrick nodded and his gaze softened as he looked at Erica.

"Get some rest Evans. You've got a long night ahead of you."

Erica nodded and managed to speak through the mounting pain emanating from inside her womb.

"You can count on me sir. I'll be back to work and we will get every one of those bastard V's."

Gritting her teeth, Erica stared at the ceiling and counted to ten quietly in her head. Chris gripped her hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Letting out another pained cry, she ducked her chin to her chest and shut her eyes.

"Son of a bitch! Get this _thing_ out of me!"

The pain was unbearable and she could no longer breathe easily on her own, even with the help of the oxygen in her nose. Continuing her thought Erica looked at one of the nurses with pleading eyes.

"I can't breathe…"

The nameless nurse at the foot of the bed put down her chart and made her way over to the left side of the bed. Placing the mask over her nose and mouth, the nurse placed a hand on Erica's shoulder.

"This should help you breathe a little easier Erica. Now just relax and have some rest."

Instead of closing her eyes, Erica let them land on Chris who was watching her with comfort in his eyes.

"I don't envy you Erica. But I do however feel your pain. You shouldn't have to be alone during this. Everything is going to be just fine. Just a little longer and it'll be over."

Shaking her head, Erica pulled the mask down and away from her face so that she could speak to Chris.

"Where's Tyler?"

Chris knit his eyebrows together in slight confusion, squeezing Erica's hand.

"He's not here Erica. You know that."

Understanding crossed Erica's face as realization dawned on her. She looked away so that he wouldn't see a couple of tears fall down her left cheek.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a child? Do you?"

Chris shook his head no and could see the pain etched on Erica's pretty face. Her eyes held a pain he'd never begin to understand. He had no children of his own.

"No. But you have my deepest apologies Erica. From what you've told me, Tyler was a good kid. You are going to get through this Erica."

Erica felt like kicking something. Since the V's had come to Earth, it seemed like every day had been cosmically messed up. She was still no closer to finding out what had happened to her. Where she'd been for a month and how she ended up back down here again. Shutting her eyes, she groaned loudly and blew out a breath. She could hear Chris' voice again, trying to keep her calm and comforting her as best he could.

"Just breathe Erica. Think of something that makes you happy. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

She was so thirsty, and ice chips hadn't been cutting it. She'd been trying to be brave the whole time she'd been lying in the bed, but fear threatened to consume and drown her if the pain didn't make her pass-out first. A human doctor popped up from behind the sheet covering Erica's legs and she smiled, trying to comfort her.

"You're doing great Erica. You're at 8 centimeters. Two more and then we can get this show on the road."

Erica hated begging, but the pain was getting worse and it wasn't getting any easier now that the contractions were much closer together.

"It's not too late to get an epidural is it?"

The doctor in front of her shook her head and placed a gloved hand on her left knee.

"No of course not. Let me just get in touch with the Anesthesiologist ok?"

Taking another piece of ice from Chris, Erica nodded and leaned her head back against the pillow. Chris gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand again.

"See? What'd I tell you? Everything's going to be ok."

The ten minutes it took for the Anesthesiologist to arrive seemed like a million years. But once he arrived, Erica felt herself relax. Chris stared at the man next to him and the 30-gauge syringe in his hand.

"Would you like me to hold her?"

The Anesthesiologist nodded and made his way around the bed and towards Erica, placing his arms under her shoulders in the process.

"Keep your eyes on me Erica. Don't worry about what's going on behind you. Just focus on me. I'm right here."

Fear encroached every part of Erica's brain at the moment, and she began to fidget.

"What if something goes wrong Chris? What if the epidural wears off? What if I suffer complications and die? I don't think I can do this…"

Chris held her still and nodded to the Anesthesiologist to proceed. She was already on edge as it was. She still fidgeted in Chris' grasp making the Anesthesiologist very nervous.

"Agent Bolling, could you please keep Agent Evans still? I can't administer the epidural unless she keeps still and keeps her back nice and round for me."

Nodding, Chris repositioned himself with his arms looped under Erica's arms and this time she didn't fidget. 30 minutes later, Erica looked a little more relaxed. The pain from the contractions were still there, but they were manageable. Though she felt relaxed, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was going to go wrong very soon. Three nurses and a human doctor all smiled at her.

"Ok Erica, it's time are you ready?"

As pale as a sheet, Erica swallowed and put her two cents worth in.

"Hell no. But I want this _thing_ out of me."

The doctor in front of her was all business now and sat down on the stool in front of her. At first she spoke to a nurse, then she turned her attention to Erica.

"Get me a bulb syringe and another scalpel. I may have to perform an episiotomy. This baby may need help. I want you to put your chin to your chest Erica and give me a really big push ok? 1… 2… 3… Push!"

Erica gritted her teeth and did as she was told. She kept pushing until the doctor in front of her told her to stop.

"You rest for a few minutes Erica. You are doing wonderfully so far. Gather your strength. 20 more of those good and strong pushes and this baby will be out alright?"

Plopping her head against her pillow, Erica let out a frustrated groan and looked to Chris with pleading eyes.

"Why does this feel so much more difficult than the first time? Tyler seemed relatively easy to give birth to compared to this. What am I doing wrong?"

Chris took a moment to squeeze her hand and rub her upper back.

"Why are you doubting yourself Erica? I think you are doing just fine. Doctor Jessen is the best OBGYN in the country. Joshua was smart to find her and recruit her to help you out."

Everything after that was a whirlwind of confusion and exhaustion. Erica was on her last push when she realized that this was going to change her life forever. As the weight left her body, she looked away for a moment, half-expecting to see something that didn't even look human and had a very strange cry. But instead what she saw when she laid eyes on the squalling baby in Doctor Jessen's arms was surprisingly _human._ This only led to more confusion.

"I don't understand. Why does she look human? She sounds like a human child."

To Be Continued…


	5. An unforeseen complication

**Chapter 5: An unforeseen complication **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the V characters. But I do own the hybrid. Date Started: 12/31/15. Date Finished: 6/17/16.

* * *

Chris had just been gone a minute to get ice chips for Erica. She'd been resting her eyes when he'd left. But when he stepped back into the room, he found her slumped over in the hospital bed with the monitors blaring loudly throughout the entire room.

"Oh my god Erica!"

Compressing the help button against the rampart behind the bed, Chris could do nothing except stand out of the path of the bustle of doctors and nurses that were inundating the room. Doctor Jessen barked at him.

"Agent Bolling, what happened?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris lets the ice clink against each other in the plastic cup he held in his left hand.

"She only wanted some ice chips. I went to get her some and when I came back, I found her like this. What's going on?"

Doctor Jessen managed to look over at Chris for a brief second with a large frown on her face. The seriousness was creeping ever deeper into her voice.

"Her blood pressure dropped to a dangerously low level. She'll regain consciousness when we stabilize it. She may as well be experiencing some complications from giving birth. I won't know until I do an ultrasound."

Chris' eyes roved over the seemingly _human_ sleeping baby girl in the plastic bassinet next to the bed. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he saw the ultrasound. Furrowing his brows together, he couldn't trust what he was witnessing. Doctor Jessen turned to the group of nurses in the room and began barking out orders.

"Looks like we've got another baby on the way here, people. Get moving! We'll need another warmer in here! Make sure Agent Evans epidural doesn't wear off."

Erica started to moan and she opened her eyes, then shut them once more. The light was blinding, glaringly so, and annoying.

"What happened?"

Doctor Jessen with a serious look on her face put a hand on Erica's and told her what was going on.

"You lost consciousness because your blood pressure bottomed out. There is something more that you need to know. I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but you have another little one on the way. Are you having any pain? I can give you some more local to take the edge off."

Nodding, Erica leaned back against the pillows and looked down at herself.

"Twins. I hadn't envisioned having two in one sitting today."

Chris wiped the sweat from Erica's forehead and gave her a smile.

"You are the bravest person I know Erica. Some more ice?"

Erica nodded and took the ice chip. As she let the ice melt in her mouth, she felt pain begin to build up in her abdomen once more. She was forgetting to breathe and Chris tilted her chin up to see into her eyes.

"Keep breathing Erica. Just remember to keep breathing. No, I'm not going anywhere. Just like I promised. Remember?"

Chris heard Erica give a muffled cry behind the oxygen mask. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next. After all, this wasn't the same as when she'd given birth to Tyler. This time was much different. Doctor Jessen looked wide-eyed at Erica and then got back to the job at hand.

"Erica, you're progressing _very_ quickly. You're already at 7 centimeters. This baby should be able to come out in two pushes. In a couple of more hours. You rest up."

Erica grew frustrated and pulled the oxygen mask away from her face.

"I don't want to rest up! I want this thing cut out from me. NOW!"

Doctor Jessen's eyes softened and she lay a hand on her knee.

"I know your frustrated Erica, but you have to let your body do what's natural. Neither of you is in distress right now, so there's no need to do a C-section."

Flustered, tired, annoyed and agitated, Erica leaned back against the pillow and put the oxygen mask back over her face. She somehow felt used. Anna had used her to win the upper hand on humanity. Voice muffled by the mask over her face, Erica spoke to Chris.

"I don't know if I can do this again. I'm just so tired."

Chris nodded slightly. He could clearly see that Erica was tired. But then again, she'd never given birth to two babies at once. Squeezing her hand, Chris did his best to comfort her.

"Take a nap. This'll all be over soon."

Erica closed her eyes and took a long breath in and let it out slowly. She heard a knock on the door and opened her eyes to find Paul leading Chad Decker into the room.

"Erica I'm sorry to bother you, but Mr. Decker here insisted that he saw you."

Pulling the mask away from her face she gave him a tired smile.

"Chad, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

Chad gave her a small smile and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"I've been up on the mothership. Anna was holding me captive. What happened to you? Last I'd heard some trackers took you up to the ship."

Erica warily looked over at the squirming baby in the plastic bassinet a few feet from the bed.

"As you can see Chad, I've had my hands a bit full in the last few months. Anna succeeded in part of her plan. Apparently I was a part of it."

Chad at first wasn't sure how to react to what Erica was saying. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed and looked to Chris for help.

"My back."

Chris sympathized with Erica and spoke up.

"Another contraction?"

Erica nodded and stared at Chris but yelled towards the nurse at the foot of the bed still perusing her chart.

"Where the hell is that local?"

Chad took that as his cue to leave and began to rise from the chair next to the bed. Erica turned and pointed at him.

"You. Sit."

Chad put his hands up in surrender and lowered himself back into the chair. He glanced over at the squirming bundle in the plastic bassinet. He waited a minute or two for Erica to relax before he asked his question.

"Wait a minute, I thought they said the first V/human baby, Ryan's daughter, looked more V than human. She only looked human because of her organic skin. This baby looks relatively human."

Erica shook her head.

"I don't know. _She_ just came out that way. As you can see, there's another one coming. We have to stop Anna before she demolishes our entire planet."

Chad sat back in the chair and stared at the baby who was now asleep on the other side of the bed.

"Let me see if I can reach out to the people. They trust me."

Erica ducked her head, but averted her eyes towards Chad.

"It might be too late for that. Anna can Bliss humans."

Chad's face fell and he leaned in closer to Erica.

"Anna can Bliss humans now?"

Erica gritted her teeth and sat forward a little so that Chris could massage her back.

"Yes. We lost Jack to it. If you can reach out to your audience, it can help us out a lot. Right now, millions of women on this planet are in trouble. Can you go on-air and tell the story? You can use me as an example, if you'd like."

Chad nodded, but remained where he was at.

"Anything I can do to help. Is there anything that I can get you? Anyone from your family I can try and contact?"

Erica licked her parched lips and took the ice chip from Chris.

"No. My family is all gone now. All I have is these _two._ "

Chad raised his eyebrows as Erica tilted her head towards the basinet with the first baby in it. Her hands lay on her belly. Doctor Jessen planted herself in front of Erica. Beginning to rise from his chair once again, Chad tried to leave. But Erica placed a hand on his shoulder and tightened her grip on it.

"Where do you think you're going Chad? Sit. Down. Right. Now."

Swallowing, Chad sat down and kept looking at Erica. Her face was red and filled with sweat. He saw Chris wipe the sweat away from her forehead and place the mask back over her face. Erica looked at Chris and tried moving her foot that was resting uncomfortably in the stirrups at the end of the bed.

"My foot's asleep."

Chris nodded and wiped more sweat from her forehead.

"I suppose that's normal with an epidural."

Erica glared at Chris and tried working out the knots in her left foot.

"That same thing happened with Tyler. Only it was my right foot. Joe tried massaging it, but nothing helped."

The pressure was building again, but this time she was feeling pain. She knew that wasn't normal. The pain was becoming excruciating and not even the oxygen mask was helping this time.

"What the hell is going on!? Why does it hurt!?"  
Doctor Jessen looked at Erica and frowned.

"We're at 10 centimeters Erica. There's no time to give you more local. I need you to start pushing on my count. Ready? 1. 2. 3."

Erica was sure someone was splitting her in two. She let out a blood curdling scream as she began to push. Behind her mask, Doctor Jessen nodded and spoke.

"Good girl! Good girl! This is a big baby, so go ahead and scream."

Chris saw Erica pale as she put her chin to her chest and let out another scream. She managed to get a few words out in between breaths.

"I thought with twins the second one was SMALLER!"

Erica continued her ranting as she pushed harder.

"I feel like I'm giving birth to a truck!"

Doctor Jessen nodded her head at Erica and kept encouraging her.

"Keeping pushing, that's it. You're doing great Erica."

Giving a strangled and annoyed sigh, Erica threw her head back and then looked at Doctor Jessen.

"Is there any way I can have this kid in water?"

Doctor Jessen shook her head.

"A water birth isn't an alternative for you unfortunately. It's too late to move you. You just keep pushing. We're nearly there. That's it."  
Putting her chin to her chest, Erica grunted and pushed harder. Letting out one last scream, she felt like her insides had been torn out. Erica tried to get a good look at where the baby was, but the sheet was blocking her view. Doctor Jessen popped her head over the sheet and brought the baby out from between Erica's knees.

"Looks like we've got a 13 pounder on our hands! It's another girl! Go ahead and cry mama. You did all the hard work. The only thing left is to deliver the placenta. Once that's done, you can rest."

Erica was so disoriented; she wasn't sure what was going on. She cast her eyes warily at the two infants in matching plastic basinets on either side of the bed. She managed to speak up before the pain swallowed her whole.

"How can either one of them look human?"

To Be Continued…


End file.
